En el que se habla de reuniones forzadas
by Madoca
Summary: Esta breve historia tiene lugar tras los eventos de la película Shinyaku Benizakura-hen, donde los discipulos de Shouyou deben pasar tiempo juntos, pese a ellos.
1. Capítulo 1

**En el que se habla de reuniones forzadas**

* * *

 **1**

* * *

Abriéndose paso entre los restos de la nave, Gintoki emergió de las turbulentas aguas. Buscó a sus dos jóvenes compañeros pero no les veía por ningún sitio. Nadó entre los restos y cuerpos, intentando encontrar a Kagura y Shinpachi. Gritó sus nombres, a los cuales se sumaron los de Katsura y la joven herrera.

Algunos miembros de los Amanto, del Kihetai y del propio Zura intentaban ponerse a salvo.

–¡Kagura! ¡Shinpachi! –tronó Gintoki al apartar de su camino a un cadáver carbonizado–. ¡Zura! ¡Elizabeth! –el samurái estaba empezando a desesperarse. Se sumergió nuevamente para divisar a lo lejos a Takasugi, al parecer inconsciente.

Una oleada de sentimientos contradictorios se arremolinó dentro de si. Sin duda alguna, el líder del Kihetai era el principal culpable de todo el reciente revuelo, pero… aun así… alguna vez había sido su compañero. Algo tenía que haber visto en él Shouyou-sensei.

 _Maldición_ , pensó Gintoki al tiempo que envolvía con sus brazos a Takasugi, llevándolo de vuelta a la superficie. Tras tomar aire, reparó en que Takasugi permanecía alarmantemente quieto. No se había percatado hasta ese momento en que, a lo lejos, se alcanzaba a divisar tierra firme. Dejando escapar blasfemias, se apresuró a llevarlo a la orilla.

–Vamos –soltó Gintoki con el cuerpo pesado. Sobre tierra, se apresuró a reanimar a Takasugi que no daba muestras de estar respirando. Gintoki tras ver que no servía de nada soplarle aire a los pulmones, le golpeó duramente en el pecho. Al momento, el líder del Kihetai se giró sobre si mismo escupiendo gran cantidad de agua, al tiempo que tosía ruidosamente. Gintoki dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Notando que Takasugi tomaría un rato en recuperarse, se giró para quedar nuevamente con la vista en el mar. Se disponía a seguir con la búsqueda de sus compañeros, cuando alguien le llamó a gritos.

–¡Gintoki! –no tardó Katsura en llegar a su lado. Se detuvo al ver en el suelo, todavía intentando normalizar su respiración y con el pecho palpitando, a Takasugi. Se llevó instintivamente la mano a donde siempre cargaba su espada para sólo llevarse la sorpresa de haberla perdido.

Gintoki negó con la cabeza. Ya tenía medio cuerpo sumergido en el agua, cuando los supervivientes de los Amanto empezaron a lanzar gritos. Al menos diez miembros habían logrado ponerse a salvo sobre un gran trozo que antes seguramente formaría el casco de la nave. Katsura se colocó a su lado.

–Son una verdadera molestia –soltó con cansancio.

Gintoki se limitó a gruñir. Los Amanto les sonreían de manera perversa. Uno de ellos les apuntaba con un arma que había logrado recuperar.

–Vámonos –dijo Gintoki resignado, volviendo sobre sus pasos.

–Pero ¿qué hacemos con él? –Zura señaló con la mirada a Takasugi, que estaba de pie y con la mirada perdida en los restos humeantes. Gintoki no creía que estuviera preocupado por los miembros de su grupo. Cabía la posibilidad de que solo estuviera desorientado. Al llegar a su lado, Gintoki tomó por el brazo al líder del Kihetai solo para encaminarlo al interior de la playa.

Zura le miró perplejo, lo mismo que Takasugi.

–Estas de broma –soltó el primero sin poder reprimirse–. Ese bastardo no ha hecho más que traicionarnos una y otra vez. ¡Intentó darles nuestras cabezas a los Amanto!

–Traicionar es una palabra inapropiada –replicó Takasugi con la voz crispada, como si hablar le resultara doloroso–. No somos compañeros, así que no me hables de traiciones –dijo con la mirada fija en Gintoki.

–Como si quisiera serlo.

–¡Joder! Parad de una buena vez –exclamó Gintoki encarándolos. Se aproximo a Takasugi y le miró con desprecio–. Los Amanto no tardaran en seguirnos y, en vista de que ninguno trae armas, no queda más remedio que esperar a que no nos ataquen si estamos con él –enfatizó la última palabra como si le diera asco–. Tienen un trato después de todo.

Katsura arqueó una ceja.

–No sé si estas siendo inteligente o ingenuo –murmuró.

Takasugi se limitó a posar su único ojo en Gintoki, retándolo. Sin embargo, Gintoki le dedicó una expresión burlona, seguro de que Takasugi ya había sopesado cualquier enfrentamiento en su estado actual. No parecía creer que tenía posibilidades de ganar.

–Eso pensé –dijo Gintoki encabezando la marcha.

Zura no avanzó enseguida, dando a entender que no dejaría a Takasugi ser el último. Dedicándole un último vistazo al horizonte, como esperando ver a sus aliados, el samurái siguió a Gintoki con Zura tras de él.

Al cabo de un rato de penosa caminata, Gintoki clasificó sus muchos dolores. Casi había olvidado que no hacia mucho había peleado a muerte con un sujeto de tamaño descomunal. Se volvió a Takasugi evaluándolo de pies a cabeza. Recordó el cuaderno que, según Zura, Takasugi guardó y fue ese recuerdo lo que hizo que no empezara a acusarle. Con la vista de nuevo en el frente, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Kagura y Shinpachi. No dudaba en que sus compañeros estarían a salvo, pero no dejaba de estar intranquilo.

Por su parte, Zura no había pasado por alto el que Takasugi caminara trabajosamente, dando traspiés de vez en cuando, pese a lo mucho que tratara de disimularlo. Tras debatirse si debía o no preocuparse, se decidió a no decir nada. Después de todo, aun mantenía presente su traición, aunque claro, para darse una traición antes tenia que haber existido confianza, como bien señaló Takasugi.

–¿Una choza? –cuestionó Gintoki de pronto.

–¿Que otra cosa podría ser? –dejó escapar Takasugi apoyando su brazo en un árbol cercano. Se había puesto completamente pálido, pero miraba casi con odio a Gintoki.

–No estas en posición alguna par…

–Parece abandonada –intervino Zura.

–Pues está decidido, armaremos un campamento –dijo Gintoki adentrándose en la destartalada construcción de madera. Zura examinó los alrededores, pero Takasugi no se movió. Se llevó la mano al costado para corroborar sus sospechas. Miró con aire aburrido sus dedos manchados de sangre, restándole importancia.

–No te quedes ahí –le gritó Zura.

El aludido soltó un bufido acercándose a donde Zura permanecía arrodillado.

–Pensé que no soportabas siquiera estar cerca de mi –dijo Takasugi interesado en la reacción del otro.

–No pienso dejarme provocar, aunque sé que eso te gustaría –siseó Zura tomando las cenizas de lo que antes fue una hoguera–. No te equivoques, si intentas algo, yo mismo acabare contigo.

–Quiero que lo intentes. Ni siquiera tienes tu arma, aunque pensándolo bien no creo que aun con ella pudieras ganarme.

Gintoki se interpuso entre ambos justo en el momento oportuno, pues Zura ya se había puesto en pie con la clara intención de abalanzarse sobre Takasugi, evidentemente divertido.

–Cabrón –dijo Zura con al brazo de Gintoki sirviendo de barrera. En respuesta, Takasugi le dedicó una grotesca sonrisa. Gintoki claramente exasperado bajó los brazos como si se hubiera resignado.

–Sabia des… -Takasugi no terminó de hablar cuando recibió un puñetazo en el rostro, lo que hizo que se tambaleara y cayera sin gracia en el suelo. Sin poder evitarlo, se llevó una mano a su costado.

–He dicho que paren –repitió Gintoki, no sin cierta culpa. Se giró para ver a Zura–. No hagas lo que el quiere, pues esta loco –dijo sin más.

–Eso es cuestionable –repuso Takasugi entre dientes, pero calló ante la fiera mirada de los otros dos.

–Perdona –le dijo Zura a Gintoki por su arrebato de hacia unos momentos. Tenía razón, pelear no los llevaría a ningún lado, además seguramente los Amanto no tardarían en encontrarles. No podían seguir perdiendo tiempo en tonterías.

–Olvídalo –Gintoki le tendió una mano a Takasugi, pero este se la rechazó. Se levantó con rapidez, sin apartar la mano de su costado. Se sintió mareado de pronto, pero no quería armar ninguna escena, pues ya estaba bastante avergonzado por no haber podido prever el golpe. Se adentró en la choza, convencido de que no le seguirían.

–¿Crees que este bien? –preguntó Zura en voz baja.

Gintoki le miró sin entender.

–¿Takasugi? A quien le importa. Además, el sujeto es fuerte, seguro que no le pasa nada –Katsura pareció dudar, pero terminó por asentir.

–¿Encontraste algo ahí dentro? –preguntó tras un rato.

–Hay varías vasijas y una que otra herramienta oxidada. Me parece que también hay mantas.

–Es mejor que nada –Zura se preguntó si deberían dejar fuera del alcance de Takasugi las herramientas. Pese a lo que había hecho, no creía que el otro fuera capaz de atacarles con ellas.

–No hará nada –dijo Gintoki adivinando sus pensamientos–. Ni siquiera te atacó estando en la nave y ahora no parece estar en su mejor forma. En cualquier caso, somos dos contra uno –dijo al tiempo que agitaba la mano, descartando la idea.

–Sí, tienes razón. Iré a buscar una vasija, puede que sirva para calentar agua –Zura interpretó el cielo por si acaso encontraba señales de que fuera a llover.

–Vale, yo iré por leña. Seguro hiela en la noche –Gintoki no esperó respuesta sino que se alejó de la choza. Esta situación le recordaba a los viejos tiempos en los que tenían que dormir a la intemperie a la espera de un inminente altercado. En ese entonces aun podía confiar en sus compañeros, pero ahora tenía que creer en que, muy en fondo, aun quedaba un poco de humanidad en Takasugi y quizá en él mismo.

Zura intentó estar el mayor tiempo posible afuera de la choza, pero cuando la temperatura empezó a descender rápidamente, aun Gintoki no volvía. Suspirando, entró en su adoptado campamento para encontrarse con que Takasugi se había quedado dormido; apoyado en una pared, tenía la cabeza sobre un hombro, pero con una expresión que distaba de ser relajada. Zura se detuvo en la mano de Takasugi y la forma en que apretaba su costado.

Sin entender muy bien sus motivos, buscó las mantas de las que había hablado Gintoki. No estaban en tan mal estado como hubiera pensado, así que tras sacudirlas, colocó una sobre el regazo de Takasugi. Después, él mismo se envolvió con otra y se sentó en el borde del piso de madera, que empezaba a podrirse.

Sin realmente observar los alrededores, Katsura se hundió en sus pensamientos, llevándose la mano a sus cabellos. Suspiró.

 _Pasara bastante tiempo antes de que crezca como estaba,_ se giró para dedicarle una mirada furibunda a Takasugi, advirtiendo que este se había despertado y que no apartaba su ojo de él.

–¿Y Gintoki? –preguntó con cierta ronquera.

–Fue a por leña –respondió Zura viendo que el otro se ponía en pie, dejando caer la manta. Como si quisiera ignorarla, le pasó por encima. Detuvo su avance cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros tras de él.

–El imbécil seguramente se ha perdido –dijo como si la idea le divirtiera.

–Al menos está siendo de más utilidad que tú.

Takasugi soltó una risilla, antes de pasarse una mano por la cabeza.

–¿Estas bien? –se atrevió a preguntar Zura.

Takasugi le dedicó un vistazo antes de sentarse a su lado.

–Te apuesto a que no regresa hasta la mañana –dijo Takasugi desviando la conversación.

–Vale, aunque no tienes nada que darme si gano –Zura reparó en que Takasugi había perdido no solo su espada sino también sus sandalias. Se extrañó por no haber notado ese detalle antes.

–Tendrás la satisfacción –dijo el otro apoyándose en el marco de la puerta–. Me hubiera gustado haber cargado mi _kiseru_ –aquella declaración no pudo evitar sacarle media sonrisa a Zura, al pensar en lo relajante que le resultaría fumar un rato.

–Podría haber sido el premio de la apuesta.

–Sí… quizá… –Takasugi parecía estar esforzándose por no dormirse nuevamente.

–Habrá que hacer turnos de vigía –comentó Zura tratando de mantener despierto al otro. A su pesar, prefería pasar el tiempo conversando aunque fuera con él.

–Será entre tú y Gintoki. Nada les asegura que no vaya a delatarlos –soltó, con aire taciturno.

–No lo harás –repuso el otro sorprendiéndose de que en realidad creyera en lo dicho.

–No sabía que eras un hombre de fe… Me alegró de no tener nada que darte –Zura reparó en Gintoki que llevaba en brazos una gran pila de madera. Zura tomó la mitad para acomodarla y prenderle fuego. Takasugi permaneció en el portal, fingiendo que no ayudaba simplemente porque no deseaba hacerlo, pero lo cierto era, que temía desplomarse si se levantaba. Notó la mirada de Gintoki sobre él, quizá con un dejo de preocupación.

–Esta húmeda, pero creo poder hacer algo –dijo Zura distrayendo a Gintoki. En efecto, si bien tardó bastante en prender fuego, los tres pudieron dormitar bajo el calor de la fogata.

Zura se ofreció para ser el primero en vigilar, mientras los otros dos se metían en el interior de la casa. Takasugi no se molestó en ponerse en pie. Arrastrándose, se dejó caer cerca de la pared donde antes se había recargado. Y no queriendo recibir otro gesto amable, se apresuró a tomar la manta que había dejado para armar con ella una almohada. En cualquier otra ocasión se hubiera negado a dormir, pero el mareo que sentía estaba volviéndose cada vez más molesto. Si descansaba, seguramente terminaría por sentirse mejor y puede incluso que lograra escabullirse, no para buscar a los Amanto precisamente, pero no se veía capaz de seguir en compañía de quienes fueron sus compañeros, por no decir _amigos_. No tardó en dormirse.

Gintoki creyó interpretar correctamente lo que atormentaba a Takasugi, pues en parte él sentía lo mismo. El cuaderno… le daba esperanzas, pero tampoco quería confiar plenamente en ese inesperado gesto. Mientras dormía interrumpidamente, pensó en sus batidos de fresa, en su revista _Jump,_ pero sobretodo en Kagura y Shinpachi.

Cuando había logrado dormirse profundamente, sintió que le sacudían. Abrió los ojos enrojecidos y miró a Katsura que, igualmente, tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

–¿Cambiamos? –dijo Zura al tiempo en que tomaba asiento.

Gintoki respondió con gruñidos y se dirigió al exterior. Katsura miró a Takasugi que en sueños, dejaba escapar lo que le parecieron gemidos de dolor. Zura se prometió que si para el amanecer no mostraba mejoría, le prestaría atención a la herida. En esos momentos estaba cansado y, por otro lado, estaba seguro que Takasugi se mostraría recio a cooperar si le sugería examinarle.

 _Imbécil_ , pensó antes de dormir y soñar que Elizabeth le suplantaba para luchar contra los Amanto.


	2. Capítulo 2

**En el que se habla de reuniones forzadas**

 **Advertencia:** contiene _spoilers_ del manga, volumen 58 (517-525).

* * *

 **2**

* * *

Al amanecer, Takasugi se despertó notando al instante que no solo los mareos persistían sino que el costado le dolía al punto de no poder ignorarlo. Se apartó la yukata con cuidado, para descubrir que el interior de la herida presentaba un color rojo brillante. La mariposa dibujada en sus ropas había desaparecido casi por completo, fundiéndose con el morado del resto de la tela. Pasó sus dedos por la ropa notándola húmeda por la sangre que había formado una sábana sobre la mariposa. Se levantó, esperando no encontrar a Gintoki cerca.

Dejó escapar una sonrisa al encontrarlo completamente dormido en una posición de lo más que extraña, casi hilarante. Al darse cuenta de que Gintoki estaba espabilándose, volvió a la casa, olvidando la razón por la cual había salido en primer lugar.

En el interior, Takasugi pensó que quizá debería sacrificar parte de los vendajes que cubrían su ojo y utilizarlos para envolver el corte que punzaba. Frenó el impulso pues lo que ahora era su ojo izquierdo no era algo nada agradable de observar. Su ojo destrozado… ya no era capaz de recordar el dolor que alguna vez sintió al enterrársele una espada en él. Se acomodó los vendajes pues se habían aflojado durante la noche.

Gintoki le miraba incómodo. La antigua herida de Takasugi no hacía más que traerle recuerdos, malos recuerdos que no podía enterrar.

–Veo que estas despierto –dijo Gintoki sobresaltando al otro, quien se apresuró a terminar de anudar las vendas.

–Ciertamente eres perspicaz –dijo con sorna–. Me pregunto si Shouyou–sensei vio esa cualidad en ti –añadió, al momento en que lo observaba con detenimiento.

Gintoki apretó su mano en un puño y se alejó dando grandes zancadas. Zura no intentó detenerlo, pero se proponía reprocharle sus palabras a Takasugi cuando escuchó un golpe sordo. Se giró para encontrar tendido en la tierra al samurái.

–¿Takasugi? –se inclinó hasta casi sentarse a su lado. Le tomó por los hombros y le volteó hasta dejarle boca arriba.

Takasugi no respondió pero resollaba.

–¡Gintoki! –llamó Zura, pero al parecer el aludido ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para oírle. Volvió a concentrarse en Takasugi, a quien tomó en brazos para llevarlo a la choza.

Gintoki, mucho más tranquilo por haber descargado su rabia sobre todo lo que encontró a su paso, se sorprendió al notar el campamento en completo silencio. Ni Zura ni Takasugi estaban a la vista y, aunque no quería enfrentar nuevamente al segundo, entró a la choza, sospechando que algo no andaba bien.

–¿Zura? –preguntó–. ¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué ha pasado? –quiso saber al encontrarse a un tembloroso Takasugi recostado en una cama hechiza. Zura, a un lado, estaba sentado con un vasija llena de agua. Hundió un pedazo de tela en ella para después colocarla en la frente del samurái.

–Después de que te fuiste, se desmayó. He intentado bajarle la fiebre pero no parece funcionar –dijo mientras Gintoki se acercaba. Apartó las ropas de Takasugi y arrugó el ceño ante la herida inflamada.

–Se está infectando –dijo Gintoki tras mirarla con detenimiento.

–Sí, eso me temo –convino Zura–. Creo que durante el accidente en la nave, algo pudo habérsele enterrado. He intentado limpiarla lo mejor que pude, pero no estoy seguro de si todavía hay fragmentos de tierra o cualquier otra cosa dentro.

–Joder, pudo haberlo mencionado antes –dijo Gintoki a punto de palpar el costado del samurái.

–No creo que… –Takasugi gimió cuando sintió que se aplicaba presión en su costado y miró febrilmente a Gintoki.

–Si serás bestia –se quejó Takasugi. Gintoki solo le miró unos segundos antes de volverse a Zura.

–Intenta bajarle la fiebre –dijo poniéndose en pie.

–¿A dónde vas?

Gintoki tomó las telas sobrantes y buscó entre los restos de la casa un recipiente que pudiera soportar ser calentado.

–Hay que enjuagar la herida –dijo solamente.

Zura asintió y siguió refrescando el cuerpo de Takasugi pese a sus ahogadas protestas.

–Vas a estar bien –le dijo Zura con un rastro de duda que no pasó desapercibido por el enfermo.

Media hora transcurrió en la cual Zura pasó una y otra vez los paños húmedos sobre Takasugi. Para su tranquilidad, esté había dejado de quejarse e incluso pareció poder descansar un rato.

–¿Cómo está? –Gintoki volvía con los elementos necesarios para la limpieza.

–Parece mejorar –dijo Zura apartándose.

–Bien –Gintoki volvió a abrir la yukata y, esperando que Takasugi no se violentara, acercó un pedazo de tela previamente desinfectado. Aun tiempo, Zura colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Takasugi para avisarle lo que Gintoki se proponía. Takasugi apretó los dientes ante el contacto del paño con la herida. Ardió como no pensó que lo haría. Creyó escuchar un sonido desagradable pero Zura lo obligó a permanecer acostado.

–Cálmate –le dijo con suavidad, pero Takasugi pensó, a juzgar por la expresión de Gintoki, que lo que fuera que estuviera viendo era todo menos tranquilizador.

–Pero ¿con que diablos te hiciste esto? –soltó por lo bajo el samurái viendo la herida drenar.

Zura esperó que Takasugi fuera capaz de responder, pero esté no lo hizo. Giró su rostro a un lado, porque que no podía hacer lo mismo con el resto el cuerpo, dado el firme abrazo de Zura.

–Seguramente con un fierro oxidado –dijo Zura posando sus ojos en el costado de Takasugi. Si no hubiesen estado acostumbrados a ver y sufrir todo tipo de heridas, probablemente se hubiesen mareado.

–Creo que ya está –dijo Gintoki tras un rato–. Hay que dejar el vendaje dentro hasta que se seque –instruyó. Posó sus ojos en Takasugi, bañado en sudor frío.

–Zura, ve a buscar algo para comer –dijo Gintoki pensando que, dada la condición de Takasugi, tendrían que pasar un par de días en la choza, antes de poder desplazarse a otro sitio, aunque solo fuera para inspeccionar el terreno.

–De acuerdo –dijo Zura dando un último vistazo a Takasugi.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Gintoki cubrió la mitad del cuerpo de Takasugi con las mantas, justo por debajo de la herida. Asimismo, le limpió y esperó que el otro durmiera un rato.

–Confió en que sepas lo que haces –dijo Takasugi tan débilmente que Gintoki tuvo que esforzarse por entender lo dicho.

–No tienes otra opción de cualquier forma –repuso sin saber si debía o no sentirse ofendido.

–Sería patético morirse por algo así.

–No vas a morirte –dijo Gintoki ante el dramatismo de Takasugi.

–Claro está que no puedo hacer algo como eso. No sin antes ganarte una vez más. 247 contra 246 es la cuenta, ¿no?

–No recuerdo.

–Pienso que sí, pero no estoy seguro de si es a mi favor o al tuyo.

–Has de sentirte mejor dado que empiezas a parlotear tonterías.

–Eso quisiera yo –Takasugi intentó acomodarse pero se detuvo cuando el dolor le asaltó.

–Deja de moverte y duérmete de una buena vez –le riñó Gintoki con aire fastidiado–. No quiero tener que ver de nuevo a esa herida supurar.

–No es como si tuviera la culpa.

–Claro que no, ¿cómo podrías tener algo que ver con la caída de la nave? –dijo con sarcasmo.

–En realidad no, tú fuiste quien causó destrozos. Yo no hice más que hablar con Katsura.

Gintoki le dedicó una mirada extraña, una mezcla de desesperación y algo más. Takasugi no pasó por alto la sonrisa que amenazaba con formarse en sus labios, como si no recordara que lo único que deseaba era ver arder al mundo que le arrebató a su maestro. Tenía que admitir que, pese a los distintos caminos que habían seguido, había lazos que simplemente no podían romperse, por mucho que lo quisieran. Y en ese momento, Gintoki pensó que eso no era algo malo, era inevitable después de todo. Ya era la segunda vez que salvaba la vida de Takasugi en tan corto tiempo, como si algo quisiera hacerle grabar para sí que no podía olvidarse del grupo que había formado durante la guerra y mucho antes de la misma. Todos, Katsura, Takasugi y él, eran los discípulos de Shouyou–sensei. Algo así no podía ignorarse.

–247 contra 246, a mi favor –dijo Gintoki apuntó de echarse una de sus usuales siestas, perdiéndose la mirada sorprendida y aliviada de Takasugi.

–Eso está por verse –dijo, agotado.

Cuando su ojo se posó en el techo de la choza, pensó que tan solo lo había abierto y cerrado, pero cuando se giró para observar la parte expuesta de refugio, se dio cuenta de que ya había anochecido.

Gintoki estaba afuera, quizá comiendo pues Zura entró con un plato de barro y lo que al le pareció un animal muerto y bien cocido sobre el. No recordaba cuantas veces tuvo que comer lo primero con que se toparan, pero sin duda en esos momentos vomitaría tan solo con el olor de la carne. Sintió como se ponía verde por la nauseas.

–Habrase visto –dijo Zura ante la reacción de Takasugi–. Menos mal que he preparado también sopa.

Takasugi tragó con pesadez y a regañadientes, aceptó la ayuda de Katsura para sentarse. Zura se obligó a moverlo de manera lenta dada las muecas que se formaban en el rostro del samurái.

–¿En verdad duele tanto? –dijo pasándole un cuenco con sopa que, si bien algo insípida, el estómago de Takasugi agradeció.

–Puedo cortarte con una vieja herramienta y ya me dirás tú si duele o no –dijo ciertamente azorado.

–Prefiero creerte –Zura, en posición de loto, empezó a comer y cuando hubo terminado, advirtió a Takasugi:

–Gintoki dijo que te cambiaría el vendaje más tarde –en respuesta, Takasugi asintió con la cabeza no queriendo volver a recostarse pues la espalda empezaba a dolerle. Miró la mariposa con la sangre seca adherida y pasó sus dedos sobre ella. Se habían tomado muchas molestias por él, como si en verdad aun lo consideraran su compañero. En una situación similar se preguntaba como hubiera reaccionado.

–En el fondo, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo –le dijo Zura al reparar también en la cortada que él mismo le había hecho durante el altercado en la nave. El altercado donde el viejo cuaderno del sensei protegió a Takasugi de un daño serio.

–Tú siempre tienes que esperar lo mejor de los demás, ¿no? –dijo Takasugi perdiendo el interés en su yukata–. El sensei hacia lo mismo –a Zura le pareció notar un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras, pero también rabia contenida.

–Puede que solo así logremos ser mejores: cuando alguien cree en uno y te lo hace saber sin temor a equivocarse –dijo Zura encogiéndose de hombros–. Pese a todo, espero que seas más que una bestia que guarda el odio como si fuese lo único a lo que aferrarse.

–El odio es lo que hace que pueda avanzar. Los que le hicieron… los que mataron a Shouyou–sensei no merecen otra cosa de mi parte.

–Puede que eso creas, pero un día de estos caerás, y entonces tendrás que enfrentarte al sensei. No creo que el camino que haz escogido haga que él se sienta orgulloso de ti como alguna vez lo estuvo.

–¿Y tú qué sabes? –Takasugi empezó a sentir como la rabia subía por su garganta, era una sensación tan palpable–. Lo mataron, le cortaron la cabeza, ¿quién puede saber qué es lo que pensaría en estos momentos si viviera? ¡Nadie puede decírmelo! Nadie, ni tú, ni Gintoki, yo tampoco puedo siquiera intentarlo. Y si mi manera de recordarle es a través del odio y el enojo, déjame hacerlo. No es tu asunto y tampoco es de nadie más. Yo castigare a todos aunque para ello deba quemar Edo –Takasugi ya se había puesto en pie pero el dolor le obligó a tumbarse. Con la mirada eufórica por el repentino sobresalto, había volcado la vasija que se hizo añicos.

–Así que para eso dio su vida: para que sembraras odio a tu paso bajo la excusa de que el mundo merece ser juzgado –Gintoki, de brazos cruzados, miraba con expresión sombría a Takasugi que, apoyándose en sus cuatro miembros, sostenía su mirada.

–Cállate –soltó con la voz temblorosa. Estaba tan enojado que no podía hilar sus ideas de forma coherente. Nadie podía decirle que era lo que Shouyou hubiera esperado de sus discípulos, puesto que nadie lo dejo vivir para que se los contara el propio Shouyou-sensei. Si él no pudo hacerlo, entonces nadie debía siquiera intentar adivinarlo. Tampoco tenían derecho a juzgarle–. ¡Cállate! No puedes decir nada, tú no tienes voz aquí. Tú no lo elegiste a él para que viviera. Tú me _traicionaste_. ¡ME PROMETISTE QUE CUIDARIAS AL SENSEI! ¡NO LO HICISTE! ¡INCLUSO FUISTE TÚ QUIEN SEPARÓ SU CABEZA DEL RESTO DE SU CUERPO! –Takasugi completamente desquiciado encontró las fuerzas para ponerse en pie una vez más. Ya no le importaba si llevaba o no su espada, iba a matar a Gintoki aunque fuera con sus puños.

–¡Takasugi! –Zura se había puesto entre los otros dos, temiendo que las cosas pudieran salirse de control. Si empezaban a pelearse, todo acabaría con alguno de ellos muerto.

–Apártate –le dijo con suavidad Gintoki, al tiempo que se acercaba.

–Pero… –Gintoki empujó con cierta rudeza a Katsura, deteniéndose a una prudente distancia de su agresor, que con el ojo inyectado en sangre, parecía más un animal que una persona.

–Escucha, Takasugi, todo lo que hice fue para sobrevivir, para que todos nosotros lo hiciéramos –el otro no parecía querer escucharlo pero no se movió–. Sí, tuve que decapitar al sensei pero porque ese fue su deseo. Su deseo fue que sus discípulos vivieran, así que, aunque haya tenido que traicionarte y herirte, no podía haber hecho otra cosa. Lo volvería hacer. Si quieres pelear, por mi está bien, lo hare y peleare hasta que uno de los dos caiga muerto, pero al hacerlo sería como escupirle en el rostro a Shouyou. Si te mato o me matas, su sacrifico dejara de tener valor.

El brillo que había resultado de la cólera, pareció esfumarse del ojo de Takasugi, quien habiendo apretado los dientes con fuerza, tragó sangre con pesadez.

–Gintoki… –Katsura dijo tras un tenso y largo silencio.

–¿Qué decides, Takasugi? –se arriesgó Gintoki, a sabiendas de que por el momento había aplacado al monstruo en que se había transformado su compañero. Este, desvió la mirada, siendo señal de su derrota.

Zura se apresuró a atrapar en sus brazos a Takasugi pues, habiendo mermado la ira, ya no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse. Cayó con todo su peso sobre el samurái.

Gintoki se pasó una mano por su alborotado cabello, aliviado de que no hubiese tenido que enfrentarse a nadie. No pensaba morir pero tampoco quería acabar con ninguna vida, aunque fuese la de Takasugi. En su opinión, el dolor que todos cargaban era ya demasiado calvario. No necesitaban cargar con una muerte más.

–Este imbécil solo ha empeorado su herida –dijo Zura tumbando nuevamente a Takasugi en el suelo.

–No tiene del todo la culpa. La estupidez se contagia con demasiada facilidad últimamente –Gintoki ayudó a Zura a recoger el desastre armado y se decidió a volver a limpiar la lesión.

– _Aggg_ –dijo cuándo el paño se cubrió de sangre. Arrugó la nariz–. Creo que nos espera una larga noche –añadió previendo que, dada la infección, Takasugi volvería a tener fiebre.

–Tú serás el responsable –decidió Zura volviendo a llenar las vasijas con agua–. Si no lo hubieses hecho enojar, no habría pasado a más.

–¿No fue contigo con quien empezó la charla? –Gintoki cambió los paños completamente empapados de sangre, optando por hacer un vendaje más duradero. Se cortó los bajos de su túnica y envolvió con la tela el corte, ahora de un color oscuro y desagradable.

Zura lo ignoró, convencido de que él hubiera podido manejar la situación.

–Hey, Zura –el aludido observó a Gintoki al notar el cambio que se dio en su voz. Ahora completamente serio, se pasó una mano por el tabique de su nariz–. No parece que este sintiéndose mejor, a este paso… Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí –dijo resuelto.

–Es Katsura –dijo con aire abatido–. Tienes razón. No creo que los Amanto ronden cerca, pero no podemos asegurarlo. Cabe la posibilidad de que el Shinsengumi haya estado cerca del accidente y empiecen a buscarnos. Si nos encuentran, no será nada bueno para Takasugi, ni para mi.

–Lo sé, pero no podemos permanecer aquí. Este tío no está nada bien. Si para mañana no da señales de mejoría, habrá que arriesgarse. Con suerte y podamos llevarlo con sus aliados, si acaso sobrevivieron.

–Sí, es lo mejor. Quien sabe, puede ser que lo estén buscando –Gintoki esperó que estuviera en lo cierto, por el bien del líder del Kihetai que aun inconsciente parecía sufrir dolores.

* * *

 **N/A:** dado que este es mi primer _fanfiction_ , agradecería _reviews_ con sus opiniones y sugerencias. Espero que disfruten está historia.


	3. Capítulo 3

**En el que se habla de reuniones forzadas**

* * *

 **3**

* * *

Zura retirando las cenizas y reemplazándolas con lo que alguna vez fueron, empezó a frotar una varilla para reanimar la hoguera. Hacia más frío que la noche anterior, de tal modo que los dientes le castañeaban. Pero, aun con todo, decidió darles un poco de privacidad a Gintoki y Takasugi. Tras el violento intercambio de hacia un rato, sabía que lo mejor era mantenerse apartado.

Gintoki consideró mojar y envolver con alguna de las mantas los pies de Takasugi pues su fiebre era tan alta que el samurái tenía escalofríos y, a juzgar por como apretaba el ojo, quizá también le dolía la cabeza. Takasugi resopló cuando sintió que sus pies eran envueltos en una manta empapada en agua helada, o al menos así lo creyó.

Takasugi se abrazó a sí mismo, como si de ese modo pudiera recobrar algo de calor. Gintoki hacía rato que le había quitado las sabanas que le cubrían y cuando, patéticamente le suplicó que se las devolviera, este se había negado.

–Hay que bajarte la fiebre –le había dicho en tono suave, casi neutral.

 _He de estar hecho una mierda_ , pensó Takasugi, concluyendo que si alguien que estuvo a nada de matarlo, luego se mostraba comprensivo, entonces era porque realmente debía lucir muy mal. A sabiendas de que _solo_ sufría de una infección, se sentía morir. Las heridas recibidas con espadas durante los años las recordaba como algo menos doloroso. A ratos no podía ver con claridad y, aunque trató de dormirse, los escalofríos que le recorrían de pies a cabeza no se lo permitieron.

Gintoki colocó su mano en la frente del enfermo, esperando que no siguiera poniéndose más caliente. Maldijo al notar que no únicamente seguía ardiendo sino que su temperatura parecía incrementar rápidamente. Esperaba no tener que vaciarle encima un balde con agua fría, que en cualquier otro momento, hubiese resultado algo divertido de hacer. Apartó el flequillo de Takasugi que, dado el sudor, se le pegaba a la piel.

–Alguna vez estuviste enfermo y Shouyou-sensei estuvo a tu lado, ¿lo recuerdas? –dijo sin estar muy seguro de si Takasugi estaría lo suficientemente lucido como para entenderle. O si en realidad quería revivir esos recuerdos. Ahora estaba claro que Takasugi no iba a poder moverse aunque lo deseara, pero Gintoki habló con la clara intención de distraerle. Esperaba que el samurái se diera cuenta y no se enojara.

No hubo ninguna mirada furiosa en respuesta, todo lo contrario; Takasugi posó su ojo en Gintoki, vacío de cualquier tipo de emoción. Puede que no le hubiera escuchado. En realidad parecía estar confundido.

–Se quedó toda la noche contigo. Quizá te haya contado una historia. No estoy muy seguro. Espiamos Katsura y yo por la puerta, pues estábamos celosos: el sensei nos había prometido que vería un combate entre los dos.

–Sí, eso lo recuerdo… –Takasugi interrumpió perdido en sus memorias–. Pero no me contó nada. En realidad, hizo que yo le contara algo, justo como tú ahora… –Gintoki sonrió ante la calmada reacción.

–¿Sí? ¿Qué le dijiste? –dijo con sincera curiosidad.

–Me preguntó porque había estado molesto los días anteriores a que me enfermara, creo que incluso durante esa semana te rete a muchos más duelos de los acostumbrados. Me batí en duelo también con Katsura.

Gintoki alzó una ceja. Ese detalle no lo había recordado.

–Seguramente perdiste cada una de las peleas.

–Sí, así es –dijo para sorpresa de Gintoki–, perdí, una vez tras otra, enfrente del resto. Y cada vez que regresaba a casa, lleno de moretones y cortes, mi padre me reñía y amenazaba con desheredarme… por eso estaba enojado. En más de una ocasión me dejo colgado de un árbol como escarmiento.

La imagen de Takasugi sostenido por una cuerda atada a la rama de un árbol vino a la mente de Gintoki. Lo había visto ahí, innumerables veces, pero nunca le dijo nada. Zura era el único que se había acercado a él durante sus castigos.

–Pero si en ese entonces, Shouyou-sensei me dijo algo, lo he olvidado –Gintoki vio que el ojo de Takasugi se llenó de lágrimas que no dejó escapar. Tomó nuevamente el paño húmedo y lo pasó por su rostro, secando sus lágrimas. Se había conmovido, al punto de sentir los ojos escocer.

–No olvidarías nada de lo que él dijo, seguramente solo se quedó escuchando y sonriendo, dijeras lo que dijeras. Siempre estaba sonriendo, pese a lo imbéciles que éramos.

–Aun cuando nos pegaba –Takasugi rio pasándose la mano por la cara.

–Sí… –Gintoki se frotó la cabeza, como cuando Shouyou les dejaba chichones punzantes. Takasugi ante el ademán, y la creciente fiebre, pensó que no podría seguir reprimiéndose.

–Pero ya no importa… si recuerdo o no lo que alguna vez dijo o hizo, ¿qué sentido tiene? Aunque lo desee, aunque lo quiera en serio, no voy a verle otra vez. Ni siquiera cuando muera. Es por eso que no entiendo como Katsura y tú pueden soportarlo. ¿Por qué no, al igual que yo, buscan a los culpables de todo el odio que sienten? No pueden negarlo, está en su mirada, está en la mía. No puedes olvidar ese día, te vi llorar, lo último que mi ojo destrozado vio fue _esa_ expresión tuya. Te quebraron y no hay forma en que se pueda reparar el daño.

Hubo una pausa.

–Tienes razón, Takasugi –dijo Gintoki. Pensó en Shouyou-sensei y el día en que se vio forzado a quitarle la vida; sus manos temblaron, como cuando blandió su espada y cortó la carne de su maestro–. Tienes razón y nadie puede entenderte mejor que Zura y yo. Es por eso que tenemos que mantenernos vivos: para detenernos los unos a los otros. Nadie más podría hacerlo. Por eso te pido que no dejes que el odio te consuma, siéntelo, pero no dejes que te venza porque en ese momento el discípulo del sensei dejara de existir.

–Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Yo soy un pecador y eso es algo que no puedo cambiar. Soy una bestia negra en busca de venganza –su ojo brilló, como si quisiera confirmar lo dicho.

–Yo puedo pasar eso por alto, me atrevo a decir que el sensei también te perdonaría. Nos perdonaría a todos.

Takasugi guardó silencio, meditando las palabras de Gintoki quien, aprovechando el momento de silencio, se levantó para volver a poner agua en las vasijas.

Al salir se encontró con Katsura. Por su expresión melancólica podía suponer que había escuchado toda la conversación. El samurái asintió al tiempo que se envolvía más en su yukata.

–Deberías entrar. Tener que lidiar con un imbécil enfermo es más que suficiente –dijo Gintoki adentrándose con las vasijas apretadas contra su pecho.

–Estoy bien –dijo Zura con la boca oculta tras los pliegues de su ropa–. ¿Cómo sigue?

Gintoki tardó en responder.

–No lo sé. Por lo visto, ni siquiera estar al límite le es impedimento para hablar.

* * *

 **N/A:** sé que es más corto pero espero les guste.


	4. Capítulo 4

**En el que se habla de reuniones forzadas**

* * *

 **4**

* * *

Gintoki se permitió descansar pues Takasugi, perdido en su fiebre, murmuraba cosas de manera inteligible de rato en rato. El samurái no había permanecido despierto mucho tiempo después de hablar con Gintoki. La fiebre le había hecho caer en un sueño agitado, donde se mezclaban los recuerdos de la guerra y de su infancia en el templo de Shouyou-sensei; evocó la memoria que le mostraba a él y Gintoki discutiendo por alguna _geisha_ o bebiendo _sake_ hasta emborracharse. Otras le mostraron cuando, siendo niños, él y Zura se habían escondido en el templo para intentar usar un _kiseru_ … Todos: Gintoki, Zura, Shouyou-sensei e incluso Sakamoto vinieron a su mente.

Por su parte, Katsura, esperando que nada sucediera durante su ausencia, decidió alejarse del refugio con el propósito de buscar señales que le indicaran que había sucedido con quienes habían estado en las naves. Durante la noche anterior, aun se había podido distinguir, a lo lejos, la humareda provocada por la quema del combustible. Ahora, Katsura no estaba seguro de si seguiría ardiendo.

Al cabo de un tiempo caminando, creyó escuchar alboroto a la distancia: un sonido que recordaba a los viejos tiempos, durante la Guerra Joui. Concluyó que el Shinsengumi había hecho acto de presencia, donde sus posibles adversarios sobraban.

Gintoki forzado a dormir por sus heridas (a las cuales había ignorado sobremanera), no se dio cuenta de que Takasugi se había alejado de su lecho de enfermo para dirigirse, a rastras, hacia el portal.

–¿Takasugi? –el aludido gruñó, al tiempo que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. En vista de la nula respuesta, Katsura se acercó a donde Takasugi permanecía arrodillado. Entendió lo que ocurría cuando vio al líder del Kihetai llevarse una mano a la boca.

Katsura soltó un bufido para luego sentarse a un lado del enfermo. Y mientras le servía de apoyo, el samurái pensó que su _compañero_ realmente lucía lamentable. No podía concebir que de un momento a otro, Takasugi no diera la apariencia de una bestia sino de todo lo contrario.

Mientras que Takasugi daba arcadas, Katsura se recordó a sí mismo lo que se habían dicho el uno al otro durante el altercado de hacia un par de días. Recordó haberle dicho que era una bestia desconsolada… Quizá era por pensar de ese modo que podía seguir estando a su lado, mitigando a un tiempo el juzgarlo como merecía. Después de todo, Katsura estaba seguro de que si Shouyou-sensei no hubiese muerto en la forma en que lo hizo, Takasugi habría elegido seguir un camino bastante diferente al que tenía, que no era más que una senda llena de odio.

–Así que eres humano después de todo, ¿no? –dijo Katsura de pronto sin dejar de sostener al otro.

Takasugi no tuvo fuerzas para enojarse pese a que, en cierto modo, le habían recordado que era débil, tan débil como el resto... Se limitó a dar un quejido pues, arrodillado como estaba, la herida le dolía mucho más que cuando tendido.

–No tientes tu suerte –murmuró permitiendo que Katsura le sentara. Dejando que todo su peso lo sostuviera el marco de la entrada, Takasugi esquivó la mirada de Katsura. En cambio, posó su ojo en Gintoki, estudiándolo. No estaba muy seguro de cuáles eran los motivos de Gintoki para ayudarle. Lo único que compartieron fue el haber sido discípulos de Shouyou y ahora, el que ambos fueran unas bestias no muy diferentes la una de la otra: una bestia negra y una bestia blanca. Diferían en sus ideologías pero finalmente eran bestias.

Takasugi sonrió secamente. Zura no entendió el gesto pero no dijo nada. Se quedó sentado hasta que estuvo seguro que las náuseas de Takasugi hubieron pasado. Luego le ayudó a volver a recostarse en el suelo. El sueño de Gintoki era tan profundo que no se dio cuenta de lo que Zura y Takasugi hablaron.

–Eh, Zura, cuando salgamos de esta, ¿qué harás? –quiso saber Takasugi. El otro creyó que Takasugi estaba intentando no quedarse dormido, quizá queriendo huir de sus recuerdos. Los motivos no le importaban mucho pero le pareció que era buena señal que Takasugi se mantuviera alerta.

–Luchar, ¿qué más? Es lo único que sabemos hacer.

–Entonces tú también puedes escuchar esa voz. La intentas ignorar pero ella insiste. Insiste una y otra vez.

–Lo que tú digas.

–Gintoki también lo negó. Pero es evidente que le atormenta –Takasugi sonrió. Sonrió en una sonrisa que se acercaba bastante a las que siempre daba. Puede que el dolor fuese la única razón que la atenuara en aquellos momentos.

Katsura se giró a Gintoki. Pese a que de vez en cuando podían conversar con profundidad, sabía que de los tres (pensando en Sakamoto), Gintoki siempre sería el que le resultaba más difícil de entender. Katsura y quizá también Takasugi, reconocían que no podían siquiera empezar a entender a Shiroyasha. Puede que nadie más que Shouyou hubiese sido capaz de ver más allá de lo que se apreciaba a simple vista.

El alivio que había tenido tras pasar el mareo, Takasugi lo dejo de sentir. Después de un rato, volvió a sentirse cansado y alejado de la realidad. Sabía que al darse cuenta, Katsura le había colocado una mano en el hombro pero ya no era capaz de sentir nada.

–Eh, Takasugi –le sacudió Zura.

Takasugi se rio lastimeramente momentos antes de caer desmayado.

–Siempre complicándolo todo, ¿verdad? –dejó escapar Zura. Resignado, se quedó en el interior de la choza, alternando su atención entre Gintoki y Takasugi. Le pareció increíble que, habiendo tenido un mismo origen, se hubieran distanciado tanto. Puede que eso les gustara creer y que en realidad no fuera de ese modo.

Aprovechando la inconsciencia de Takasugi, Zura revisó la herida. Lo que sintió, la angustia, le hizo aceptar que si bien el samurái no permitía de modo alguno llamarle un amigo, era su compañero. Lo había sido y lo seguiría siendo.

Gintoki despertó cuando la tenue luz del sol empezaba a filtrarse en el interior del refugio. El samurái se estiró ruidosamente no recordando la situación en que se encontraba. Primero reparó en Zura pero fue hasta que vio a Takasugi respirar trabajosamente que cayó en la cuenta de donde estaba.

Antes de levantar a Zura, Gintoki trató de hacer reaccionar al tercero. No obtuvo respuesta de ningún tipo pese a que Gintoki le zarandeó con cierta rudeza.

–Imbécil –le llamó más de una vez, en vano. Gintoki se pasó los dedos por sus cabellos en señal de su recién aparecido nerviosismo. Esperando que Zura despertara por sí solo, dado el cansancio que reflejaba, Gintoki observó la herida de Takasugi. Se forzó a ignorar las propias cuando, intentando que Takasugi tomará agua, le sostuvo entre sus brazos. Takasugi no dejó escapar el más mínimo sonido.

–Joder. Aguanta, imbécil –gruñó Gintoki por lo bajo y sin apartar a Takasugi pese a lo afiebrado que estaba–. Aunque seas un bastardo, si te mueres, ¿cómo podría _enfrentarme_ al sensei?

* * *

 **N/A:** Kuroi Tsuki, Luisalawliet, Lili y SakataGinkox3 les agradezco mucho sus comentarios. No se preocupen, si les gusta esta historia, yo termino el _fic_.

Gracias por leer y por los "Follow/Fav". ¡Saludos!

 **P.D.:** Sakamoto es genial, pero dadas las circunstancias no pude incluirlo. Quizá cuando escriba otro _fic_ de Gintama pueda hacer que aparezca.


	5. Capítulo 5

**En el que se habla de reuniones forzadas**

* * *

 **5**

* * *

A sabiendas de lo apremiante que era su situación, Gintoki no tardó en salir del refugio, dejando a Takasugi al cuidado de Zura. Recorrió el terreno antes inspeccionado y luego se adentró en la isla, que estaba bajo un completo silencio. Anduvo una hora hasta que creyó distinguir voces. En efecto, el samurái, sin dejarse ver, se encontró a una cuadrilla armada de los Amanto.

 _¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?_ , se dijo Gintoki antes de esconderse tras un árbol cercano. De alguna manera, pudo arreglárselas para arrastrar consigo al Amanto que cerraba la marcha. Haciéndose con la lanza y con la espada que cargaba consigo el extranjero, Gintoki volvió sobre sus pasos. Al regresar a su campamento, el semblante sombrío de Zura le instó a darse prisa para desalojar el sitio que habían utilizado durante los últimos días.

–¿Vas a estar bien? –se atrevió a preguntar Zura tras aceptar la espada que Gintoki le ofreció. Shiroyasha no dijo nada y se limitó a cargar sobre su espalda a Takasugi, que permaneció perdido en la inconsciencia. Gintoki soltó un bufido en respuesta y empezó la marcha, sujetando con una mano a Takasugi y con la otra la lanza.

Zura no insistió más y empezó a caminar por delante del samurái. Sin mediar palabras, Gintoki y Zura no tardaron en conocer la ubicación de los Amanto, pese a encontrarse todavía muy lejos del sitio en cuestión. Takasugi de vez en cuando dejaba escapar un quejido y era entonces que los otros dos, se recordaban darse prisa.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –insistió nuevamente Zura al reparar en lo pálido que se había puesto Gintoki. Las ropas se habían teñido con la sangre que aun brotaba de sus poco atendidas heridas.

–¿Conoces a los tíos que siguen a este imbécil? –preguntó Gintoki deteniéndose unos momentos.

–Sí. Habrase visto a unos sujetos tan extraños –Zura iba a decir algo más cuando escucharon gritos a los que les sucedieron disparos–. ¿El Shinsengumi?

–A saber –dijo Gintoki restándole importancia, si bien se percibía un olor desagradable en el ambiente que recordaba a la mezcla de pólvora y carne quemada–. Sigamos por aquí –dijo Gintoki desviándose del camino que habían tomado durante su primer día en la isla.

Tras otra media hora de caminar, Gintoki se vio forzado a detenerse, de tal modo que Zura se aproximó hacía donde estaba recargado y le ayudó a sentar a Takasugi al pie de un árbol. El herido entreabrió el ojo pero no dijo nada. Zura se quedó a su lado, puesto que su compañero ya no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse.

–No creo que estemos muy lejos de la orilla –comentó Gintoki sin girarse a los otros.

–¿Shiroyasha?

Gintoki y Zura parecieron sorprenderse por encontrar a Hijikata que al parecer venía solo. El vicecomandante del Shinsengumi avanzó hacia ellos con la espada en alto y no tardó en notar a Takasugi.

–¿Pero qué demonios…? –dijo sin entender la razón de aquel grupo. Zura anticipándose a las acciones de Hijikata, no tardó en ponerse en pie, al tiempo que sujetaba con mayor fuerza la espada. Gintoki le imitó y se colocó frente a Takasugi en ademán protector.

–Ah, Hijikata-kun –saludó Gintoki alargando cada silaba con cierta burla.

–Je, "Hijikata-kun" ni qué coño. ¿No es aquel sujeto Takasugi Shinsuke del Kihetai? –Hijikata no esperando respuesta se adelantó hasta que, sin darse cuenta muy bien de cómo, Gintoki le obligó a tenderse en el suelo tras darse una explosión justo en el sitio donde había estado parado momentos antes.

–Joder –se quejó Gintoki al notar que los Amanto les habían encontrado. No tardó en levantarse, dispuesto a enfrentarse a los recién llegados. Zura en cambio, que también había apartado a Takasugi, se detuvo a cerciorarse de que estuviera bien.

–Eh, Takasugi –dijo al tiempo que sacudía al líder del Kihetai pero este no dejo escapar sonido alguno.

–Maldita sea, Zura, llévate a ese inútil de aquí –Zura reparó en que Gintoki no se marcharía del sitio, dado que Hijikata había quedado fuera de combate. Sin cuestionar al samurái, Zura se alejó lo suficiente como para quedar ocultos, pero aún les llegaban los gritos de Gintoki y sus adversarios.

Confiando en que Gintoki se bastaba él solo para salir ileso de aquel enfrentamiento, Zura permaneció con Takasugi, sin bajar la guardia. No se imaginaba que mientras él se preparaba para luchar contra cualquier extranjero que se acercara, Takasugi estaba sumido en sus recuerdos.

Tras reencontrarse, Zura cargó a Takasugi sobre su espalda y le indicó a Gintoki el camino que debían seguir. Al parecer, el tercero había dejado a Hijikata en donde le había encontrado, a salvo de los Amanto.

Apenas llegaron a la orilla y repararon en que aun podían distinguirse los desechos que había provocado la caída de la nave, escucharon pasos cerca de ellos.

–¿Shinsuke?

–¡Shinsuke-sama!

Gintoki y Zura no tardaron en ser rodeados por quienes consideraron el grupo seguidor de Takasugi. Gintoki que no los había visto con anterioridad, esperó que Zura diera señales de reconocimiento.

Así fue.

La mujer pareció angustiarse sobremanera cuando reconoció a su líder desvanecido sobre la espalda de quien fuera su camarada. No tardó en llevar sus manos al par de pistolas que siempre utilizaba. Sin embargo, su acompañante no se mostró hostil sino que observó a través de sus lentes oscuros y escuchó con evidente curiosidad a Gintoki y Zura.

 _Así que estos fueron tus compañeros, Shinsuke._

Gintoki permaneció inmóvil mientras Zura se aproximaba a quien se presentó bajo el nombre de Kawakami Bansai, que sirvió de apoyo a Takasugi, sujetándole por el brazo y cintura y luego continuó con la mirada fija en los otros dos samurái.

Gintoki, quizá temiendo que fueran a decidir atacarles de un momento a otro, empezó a jugar con la lanza.

–Shinsuke-sama… –empezó a decir Matako acercándose a Takasugi, poniendo a un tiempo sus manos sobre los hombros de su líder. Gintoki y Zura se miraron entre ellos.

–Matako, diles que preparen la estación médica –dijo Bansai sin apartar su vista de los samurái. La mujer no tardó en obedecer y se alejó caminando por la orilla, volviéndose en más de una ocasión.

Gintoki y Zura pensaron, estando acertados, que los aliados de Takasugi habían obtenido una nueva nave que no tardaría en sacarlos de la isla. Lo único que requerían era, evidentemente, encontrar a Takasugi. Ahora que lo habían hecho, no tenían motivos para permanecer por mucho más tiempo en aquel lugar.

Por su parte, los dos samurái pensaron que quizá saldrían en cualquier transporte que hubiera traído el Shinsengumi, aunque a Zura no le convenía en modo alguno que eso sucediera. Estaban considerando sus opciones cuando los alaridos de todo el grupo remanente de los Amanto les avisó a los presentes que los extranjeros bajaban por la pendiente, directo hacia ellos.

En respuesta, Bansai les dio la espalda, dispuesto a seguir la misma dirección que había tomado Matako. Los subordinados del Kihetai, que no eran más que una docena de hombres, estaban a punto de imitarle. Gintoki y Zura con evidente resignación, aguardaron la llegada de los extranjeros, pese a encontrarse extenuados.

Por su parte, Bansai no se hubiera vuelto hacia ellos una vez más. Después de todo, era capaz de seguir escuchando aquella melodía que parecía rodearles, sin embargo, Takasugi se detuvo y captando las armas que sujetaba con el _obi_ uno de sus hombres, dijo en voz apenas audible y pausada:

–Bansai, haz que ese infeliz devuelva las armas a sus dueños y luego deja a todos nuestros supervivientes aquí. Que maten a toda esa mugre –dijo pensando en los Amanto–. Sácame de esta isla de mierda –añadió.

Bansai no se pensó el cuestionar a Takasugi, de modo que hizo lo que pedía. Después, ambos hombres se alejaron del sitio. Cuando se enteró, Matako no entendió las razones de su líder para ordenar que sus hombres permanecieran en la isla, pero no dijo nada. En cambio, Gintoki y Zura pensaron que, al final del día, Takasugi no era una causa perdida.

Para el atardecer y tras derrotar a los Amanto, tanto ellos como los hombres que, por órdenes de Takasugi permanecieron en el sitio, se escabulleron del Shinsengumi. Algún miembro de la flota aliada de Zura había logrado rescatar y luego esconder botes en el interior de la isla.

Así pues, durante el trayecto de regreso a la Yorozuya y tras enterarse del exitoso escape de sus respectivos compañeros, Gintoki sostenía su recién recuperada espada al tiempo en que se transportaba al templo de Shouyou. A su lado, Zura le imitaba. Y aunque no podían asegurarlo, creían que Takasugi haría lo mismo, desde el lugar en que se encontrara en esos momentos, porque, después de todo, fueron y eran compañeros y los discípulos de Shouyou-sensei.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Espero les haya gustado la historia.

¡Saludos! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


End file.
